


The Forbidden Fruit

by GlitterGuts



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childbirth, F/F, Implied/Referenced Death in Childbirth, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Past Rape/Non-con, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Stillbirth, Uncle/Nephew Incest, V is Not Part of Vergil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterGuts/pseuds/GlitterGuts
Summary: Dante is known for his work saving sex-trafficked Omegas. Now he's retired and looking to spend the rest of his days in peace...Till Morrison comes asking for a favor.This does contain Spardacest as well as other sensitive topics. Please heed the tags and warnings.
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Nero/V (Devil May Cry), Dante/V (Devil May Cry), Lady/Trish (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

Dante was proud of his scars. He wore them openly and with pride. They told the stories of the wars he waged and the battles he’d won. In his younger years, he’d helped to save hundreds of Omega from sex trafficking. Bringing them safely home to their families or helping them to start their lives anew.

Every single Omega he’d saved had a story to tell, and he remembers all of them.

The smiles, the tears, and the pain. It was worth every second of misery for those brief moments of happiness.

So this wasn’t supposed to happen.

Dante has been very clear when he told Morrison no. He wasn’t part of that world any longer. He’d spent the prime years of his life helping to protect the Omegas in Redgrave, now he was retired, hoping to spend the rest of his years in peace.

No more fighting, guns, and blood.

No more long nights at the club.

No more fucking around with every pretty Omega who looked his way.

Dante enjoyed that life while it was his, but now, all he wanted was some peace and quiet. To spend time with his mate and to hand over that responsibility to the others.

_“_ _Lady can handle it.” he had said, “And if Lady can’t, Trish surely can.”_

_“Look, I know those ladies are as badass as they come, but I need a special Alpha for this job. I need you, Dante.”Morrison continued to try and force the file into Dante’s hand, but the white-haired Alpha wasn’t having it._

_“The answer is no. I’m not doing it.”_

If he’d only held out a little longer, bitched and moaned till Morrison grew too tired of his shit and let. But no, he gave in when he’d seen the file. That pretty face all busted up black and blue, lip slit open and blood pouring down his chin.

How could he refuse?

“Dante, sit down before you wear a hole in the fucking floor,” Nero snaps, “What’s got you so worked up anyway? You used to do this shit all the time back in the day. Why so nervous now?” the Omega doesn’t move from his spot on the sofa, absentmindedly twirling the string of his hoodie around his index finger.

“Back in the day? You make me sound like an old man.” Dante feigns offense.

“You _are_ an old man. Now spill it. What’s got you so worked up? How this one any different from the other Omegas you helped?” Nero persisted, and the Alpha knew there was no point in arguing. Nero was every bit as stubborn as Virgil had been, and Dante had plenty of experience with that agonizing frustration.

“The difference is, I’m retired. I don’t do this shit anymore,” Dante marches over to Nero, leaning over the Omega with an irritated scowl. The Omega only gives a cocky smile at having won the information he wanted to get. “The difference is, this Omega was one of Urizens favorite whores.” Nero’s cocky smirk fades.

Urizen.

“Oh...shit.”

“Yeah, oh shit. That son of a bitch was the only one who ever got away from me.” Dante growls, teeth flashing. Nero instinctively shrinks down, making himself as small as he can against the sofa.

“Dante, relax. Even if he tries to cause trouble around here, we can handle him.” Nero reaches out, brushing the back of his hand against his uncle’s cheek. Dante melts at the touch, his anger fading away. Smiling weakly, he presses a kiss to the back of Nero’s hand, lips grazing over the scarred knuckles.

“The difference is, I have you to worry about now,” he sighs, “Well, not just you...but our pup too.” he presses a hand to Nero’s flat belly, and the Omega scoffs.

“Don’t you dare go and make me out to be some weakling. I’m still just as capable with a gun and knife now as I was before you went and knocked me up.”

“Oh, so it’s my fault?” Dante teases, “If I remember correctly, you were the one begging me to breed you. What was it you said? ‘Please Uncle, I need your pups inside me! Get me pregnant! Make me your little bitch!’” Nero shot out of his seat, fists pounding Dante’s chest. The old Alpha howls with laughter.

“You-! Don’t you ever say that shit again! You promised me you’d never talk about it!” Nero cries out, face flushed deep crimson. Dante only gives him a coy smirk but is interrupted by a knock at the door before he can tease his mate any longer.

The mood shifts to tension again as his eyes linger on the door.

He thinks about ignoring it.

Maybe if he pretends they aren’t there Morrison will just leave.

The knocking comes again, and Nero is opening the door before Dante can tell him not to.

“Good evening Nero.” Morrison greets them with a dazzling smile, motioning for someone just outside to come in.

“Dante, Nero, I would like to introduce you to your new guest.” Nero goes to stand beside Dante, watching as a tall, lanky figure quietly comes in.

The pictures didn’t do him justice.

The Omega is tall and impossibly thin, years of neglect evident on his face. The black eye is still there, busted lip stitched up and scabbing over. He carries a cane in his left hand, leaning on it heavily as he shuffled inside, a brace running up his right leg. The full damage is hidden under an over-sized hoodie and sweatpants, but Dante can only imagine what horrors it hides.

“So, what's your name?” Nero is the first to break the silence. The new Omega glances up for a brief moment, dazzling deep green eyes dull with misery.

“You...May call me V.”

“V…? Just V?” Nero’s nose crinkles in confusion.

“It’s to protect his real identity,” Morrison interjects, “Till Urizen is captured or we relocate him outside of Urizen’s reign, his name will be V.” they small group grows quiet once more, no one entirely sure what to do or say. V kept his gaze down, while Nero continued to eye him curiously.

“Well...why don’t you show V to his room.” Dante claps his hands, the loud nose causing both Omega’s to jump. Nero glares at his Uncle before turning back to V.

“Follow me. You’ll be staying upstairs in the spare bedroom.” he motions for the stranger to follow, and he does, ascending the stairs with some difficulty. His braced leg giving him trouble as he tried to lift it up each step.

“Wish you’d told me he had a bum leg. I’d have set him up with a place in the basement.” Dante sighs, watching the two Omegas vanish out of sight on the second floor. Morrison gives a heavy sigh as he leans up against the door frame.

“He’s in bad shape Dante. Mentally, emotionally and physically. You’ll have your work cut out for you, but if anyone can help him, I know it will be you.”

~~~

V looks around the bedroom curiously. It was cozy, dark wooden walls and floors giving it a lovely vintage feel. The bed was made with crisp black sheets and dark green comforter, a single-window giving a perfect view of the back garden.

“If you need anything, just let me know...Is there anything you need?” Nero steps back and gives V room to look around. Wide green eyes taking in all the details of the room.

The cracks in the ceiling.

The chips in the paint near the floor.

A dollhouse shoved haphazardly into the corner.

The floors were nearly mopped, and the room reeked of air freshener.

Cinnamon and honey.

“I tried to clean it up best I could on such short notice,” Nero gives an apologetic look, “I’ll finish moving out all the extra junk over the next few days.”

Gently, V sets his cane down next to the bed, sitting upon it cautiously. Long, slender fingers tracing over the stitching in the comforter, reveling in how soft it felt under his fingertips.

“It’s lovely. Thank you.” he simply says, letting his shoulders drop into a semi-relaxed state. V turns his gaze over at Nero, looking him up and down. The white-haired Omega squirms under the scrutinizing stare.

“You should not be moving anything heavy. Not in your...condition.” Nero lets out a small shocked gasp, eyes going wide.

“How did you know? We haven’t told anyone yet.”

V smirks, looking away and out the window. The sun was starting to set over the horizon, casting the room in a warm amber glow.

“Your scent betrayed you. I would know it anywhere,” V chuckled, not turning away from the window. Nero takes a seat on the bed next to the new Omega, watching as the Omega subtly leans away.

He figures it’s best not to say anything about it.

“I’ve got a shit nose on me. Haven’t been able to smell right in years,” Nero continues, “Doctors said it’s trauma-related.”

“Ah. So, I take it you were one of Dante’s infamous rescue stories?” V questions, picking at the lint on his sleeve, still not making any eye contact.

“It’s complicated. I guess I can tell you some other time if you really want to know.” Nero is surprised to see a tiny smile creep over V’s lips.

“I think I would like that.”

“Is there anything else you’d like?” Nero wants to keep that smile on his lips, feeling disappointed when it fades away.

“Please do not feel obligated to worry over my comfort while I’m here. Morrison made it very clear I will be leaving as soon as they find a safe house with available space for me. So, you need not worry over me for the short time I will be staying,” V looks his gaze locked on the garden, “I deeply apologize for intruding upon you and your Alpha.”

Nero can’t hide his confusion, brows furrowed, lips parted in shock.

“Hey...I’m not gonna pretend I have the foggiest clue what sort of hell you’ve been through, but that shit is over now. As long as you’re here, you’re part of our family.” the room grows quiet, and Nero isn’t sure what to do. V was still staring out the window, hands folded neatly on his lap.

Like a porcelain doll.

After a few moments of silence, V speaks once more.

“I do appreciate the sentiment, however, it will do neither of us any good to grow familiar and attached to one another. In a few days time I will be gone and no more than a ghost of a memory. So please, as I said before, do not worry yourself over me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This chapter contains discussions of stillbirth and miscarriage. Nothing graphic.

V doesn’t sleep well that night. Fitfully tossing and turning, every shadow on the wall morphing into Urizen’s intimidating form. Looming over him, fingers outreached and ready to tear to covers off his frail body.

Every creak and pop of the old floorboards jolting him wide awake. He laid their still as a corpse, quietly expecting the door to swing open. For some strange Alpha to waltz in, have their way and leave once done.

_You’re safe now._

V says it over and over again in his head. Willing his brain to actually believe what he’s always known to be a lie.

_You will never be safe from Urizen._

By the time the morning sun begins to flicker into the room, V is thoroughly exhausted. Even the delightful comfort of a plush bed wasn’t enough to force his body into relaxing enough to sleep, and he wishes he was back in the hospital receiving sleeping medication through his IV.

The sounds of nurses shuffling down the hallways, various machines beeping away, and the low murmur of the television helped to keep his mind busy. Urizen wouldn’t be bold enough to snatch him from a busy hospital.

However, in the silence of a calm old house with only a pregnant Omega and a single Alpha, V felt much less safe.

He rolls onto his side, shutting his eyes tight as the sun threatens to blind him. Face buried into the pillow, trembling hands come to rest against the small swell in his belly.

_“Excuse me, sir.” the nurse was a small thing, with lovely brown curls swept up into a high ponytail. Her smile was as gentle as her words, but the worry in her eyes kept V on high alert. She glances down at the chart in her hands before looking back up._

_“I’m sorry to bother you so early this morning, but your test results came back...” V turns his attention to the ceiling. Counting the cobwebs and cracks._

_“Were you aware that you’re pregnant?”_

_He sucks in a sharp breath but doesn’t respond._

_“Roughly two months I believe.”_

“I’m so sorry,” he whispers under his breath.

The only thing Urizen loved more than his Omegas, were his Omegas full and swollen with his pups.

There’s a small knock at the bedroom door, and V nearly jumps out of his skin.

“Hey, breakfast will be ready in a minute. Feel free to join us if you’re hungry.” Nero’s voice greets him, but still lost in his panic, V doesn’t have the words to respond. The sound of footsteps grows distant, and V only feels safe to move when the sound is completely gone.

For a while, he doesn’t move. Contemplating the idea of just staying in bed. Pretend he didn’t hear Nero, and hope they bring a plate of leftovers for him later.

_No, you should join them._

He pulls himself upright and swings his legs over the side of the bed. Cane in hand, he quietly leaves the bedroom and follows the sounds of voices down the stairs and through the living room.

Dante is in the kitchen, standing at the stove and cooking what smells like a full meal. Bacon, eggs, hash browns, and toast with jam. It was too many different scents, and V feels queasy from the overstimulation of it.

“Mornin’” Dante gives him a small wave before going back to his work on the stove. V settles into a spot at the table, hands settled in his lap as he quietly waits to be addressed.

“Did you sleep alright?” Nero places a glass of orange juice in front of the Omega who gives a polite nod.

“Good. I hope you’re hungry, Dante made too much food, again.”

“Oh come on, it’s not like we can’t just reheat it tomorrow,” Dante shoots back, “If I make it all today, I won’t have to bother with it later.” the Alpha sets a plate down in front of both Omegas, giving Nero a gentle smack on the back of the head.

V looks down at his plate, which was overflowing.

The idea of putting any of that greasy food in his mouth made his stomach lurch, but he can’t bring himself to reject what was so generously given.

_Be grateful, you could be back with Urizen, starving._

Picking up his fork, he nudges the bacon around a bit, breaking the yolk of the egg and watching the runny golden liquid soak into his hash. In the end, he settles for the plain toast, taking a small bite of the crispy crust.

It’s bland enough he doesn’t feel sick, so he enjoys half a slice before turning his attention back to his plate.

Nero and Dante are chattering away, but he’s so lost in his own mind he can’t make out the words they’re saying. If they happen to be talking to him directly, V wouldn’t have even known.

_Just a small bite._

Picking at the egg, he cuts off a bit of the white and dips it into the yolk. It’s creamy, slightly salty, and his stomach turns. The fork clatters onto the plate as V makes a dash for the sink. His bad leg sending a shot of pain up his spine, and he’s barely about to grab onto the ledge of the counter before crashing into the floor.

Dante is behind him in seconds, strong arms righting the skinny Omega onto his feet. V is vomiting into the sink seconds later, bile and stomach acid burning his throat as he gags and splutters.

“Hey, hey, easy there.” Dante soothes, holding V’s black hair out of his face. “Deep breaths.”

_Too close, too close._

V lets out a strangled cry, body tensing up under Dante’s strong hands.

“Don’t touch me!” he spits, snarling sharply, teeth flashing. The Alpha is taken aback, caught between letting the struggling Omega collapse to the ground and scared the life out of him if he stays so near.

“Back off Dante, I’ve got him,” Nero gently pushes his mate away, taking the Alpha’s spot and helping to support V. Instantly, the Omega is more at ease, head dropping down as he lets out a pitiful whimper.

“It’s alright V. Dante wasn’t going to hurt you.” Nero strokes the man’s silken black hair from his face, taking note of the angry red bite mark around his thin neck.

“I’m sorry,” he chokes out, “I didn’t mean...to do that.”

“Don’t be sorry. You just got spooked is all,” Nero chuckles softly, “Dante can be too much even for me at times.” V’s shoulders shake under Nero’s touch, though he isn’t sure if it’s from quiet laughter or fear. The pale Omega continues to vomit for a while longer, his strength growing weaker as Nero finds it harder and harder to support him.

“Dante, go find a trash bin or something.” Nero orders. The Alpha leaves the room without another word. Carefully, Nero sticks one leg out and hooks his foot onto the bottom of one of the dining chairs, pulling it over to the sink.

V doesn’t fight as Nero gently sets him onto it, body going limp as he leans back, head hanging weakly.

“I-I’m sorry,” V whispers, wrapping his arms around his waist, “I knew eating that would make me sick, but I did it anyway.” Nero pats his shoulder, snickering.

“Just for future reference, you don’t have to eat anything you don’t want. I’d rather you say my food is shit than vomit it up back.”

“Duly noted.” V does his best to force a smile, but dizziness and nausea force his head back down.

“Here, use this.” Dante reenters the room with a small trash bin, passing it to V who takes it with trembling hands. He weakly coughs up a bit more bile, resting his head against the rim of the bin.

“Any clue what made him so sick?” Dante takes a seat back at the table, being sure to sit far enough from V to not frighten him again. Nero hums thoughtfully, giving a small nod of his head.

“He said it was the food. It was probably too rich for him.”

Dante leans back in his chair tipping it onto the back legs, blowing a strand of silver hair from his face. It had been years since he’d harbored such a sickly Omega, he’d have to dig out his old notes to clear up his foggy memory.

V shifts in his seat, looking up at the couple through his bangs before casting his gaze back to the floor.

“My morning sickness tends to be a bit more severe than others...” he grips the bin tighter, flinching when both Dante and Nero let out a yelp of shock. The Alpha and Omega exchange open-mouthed looked of surprise, only causing V to sink even further down into his seat, cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

“Morrison didn’t tell me you were carrying a pup,” Dante says. V trembles harder, teeth clenched tightly, eyes transfixed on the floor. The growing sense of unease creeping up his spine, wrapping him in a blanket of sheer terror.

_Easy prey._

“How far along are you?” V hears the demand but chooses to ignore Dante.

_Out of one hell and into another._

“Goddamn it...I’m going to kill that son of a bitch.” Dante is on his feet and out of the kitchen, leaving the two Omegas alone.

Nero inches closer, kneeling in front of V and gently taking the bin from his hands.

“He isn’t mad at you.” Nero tries to gauge V’s reaction, but there isn’t one to be seen. The man is sitting perfectly still, lips set in a thin line as his stare burns a hole into the wooden floor of the kitchen.

_A perfect doll._

“I told you before, you’re safe here.”

“He didn’t want me here in the first place.” V snaps back, dead eyes growing cold and narrow. Nero isn’t fazed.

“That doesn’t matter. You’re here now, and we’re going to help you.” once more, there is no response. As quick as his anger had flared up it was gone again, leaving him the shell of a man.

Nero decides it’s best to back away for now. Giving the Omega some space, he gathers the dirty plates and silverware. Placing the leftover into containers and tidying up any leftover mess.

In the other room, he can hear Dante shouting at Morrison, and for a moment he considers going into his office and telling him to shut up. It couldn’t be doing any good for V’s nerves.

Though, he doesn’t find the Alpha’s anger entirely unfounded.

Pregnant Omegas needed their mates, and without them, they suffered. The mental and emotional toll of being separated from them during the most vulnerable time in their life only let to physical complications.

Early labor.

Miscarriage.

Death.

Nero finds himself scrubbing the dishes just a bit too hard, knuckles turning white with how tightly he gripped the washcloth in his hand.

He’s seen it first hand in Fortune.

Pregnant Omega’s needed an Alpha to help them through their pregnancy. Nero knew Dante had done it before, plenty of times. The old Alpha had bragged on numerous that no Omega could resist his charms.

That was before Nero had come into his life.

Before they properly mated.

Before he was carrying their own pup.

“Four months.”

Nero barely hears it, and for a moment thinks he’s hearing things.

“I’m three months along myself.” Nero doesn’t turn to face V, simply continues to wash the dirty dishes and place them on the drying rack.

A moment of silence.

“Is it your first?”

Nero stops what he’s doing, resting his hands over his belly in quiet contemplation. The ache of lingering remorse in his chest.

“...No. My first didn’t survive her birth.”

“I am...sorry for your loss.” there’s genuine sympathy in V’s voice.

“What about you? Is this your first kid?” Nero doesn’t like how bitterly V’s laughs in response to that.

“Hardly.”

The younger Omega isn’t sure if he should continue to press his luck, but if not now, when?

“How many?”

“Six were born alive. Though if you were to ask me to factor in the miscarriages and stillbirths...I would be unable to give you an accurate number.” Nero feels sick himself now, jaw clenched tightly as he wills the rage bubbling deep himself him to subside.

“I’m so sorry you’ve gone through that V.”

“When you have endured it for as long as I, you become numb to it.” it’s a lie, and they both know that, but if it helped him to cope, Nero wouldn’t call him out on it.

“It’s going to be different this time.”

V gives another quiet, breathy laugh, picking at the holes in the sleeves of his sweater.

“Forgive me, but I stopped believing in fairy tales years ago.”

**Author's Note:**

> Boring first chapter setting everything up.


End file.
